Many vehicles include a windshield washer system including a nozzle configured to spray washer fluid on a windshield of the vehicle and a windshield wiper system configured to wipe moisture, dirt, debris, snow and/or ice off of the windshield. When the windshield becomes at least partially covered with dirt, debris, snow and/or ice, the driver of the vehicle may actuate a pump that causes washer fluid to be sprayed onto the windshield. The wiper assembly may be configured to operate for a predetermined number of passes across the windshield in response to the washer system being actuated to wipe away the washer fluid, dirt, debris, snow and/or ice. In this manner, the washer system and wiper assembly may cooperate to clean the windshield of the vehicle to provide the driver with an unobstructed view through the windshield.